deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Stone Age Engagement: Aztec Eagle vs Maori Warrior
Even in the 1600s and 1800s in an age of gunpowder, some nations still used stone age era technology. As such this usually made them easy pickings for more modernised empires such as the Spanish and the British. Today we will look at two of these warriors who fought these empires and actually defeated them in engagements. The Aztec Eagle- The elite special forces of the Ancient Mexican Empire VS The Maori Warrior- Fierce, unforgiving slayer of the South Seas. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Aztec Eagle Eagle warriors or eagle knights were a special class of infantry soldier in the Aztec army, one of the two leading military orders in Aztec society. These military orders were made up of the bravest soldiers of noble birth and those who had taken the greatest number of prisoners in battle. Of all of the Aztec warriors, they were the most feared. Eagle warriors, along with the Aztec Jaguar Warrior, were the only such societies which did not restrict access solely to the nobility, as commoners "macehuales" were occasionally admitted for special merit. The "Eagles" were soldiers of the sun, for the eagle was the symbol of the sun. The life of Aztec warriors was one of constant battle, as the primary purpose for this continual warfare was to take prisoners to be sacrificed to their gods. As the Aztec empire expanded, however, the expansion of the empire in size and power became increasingly important. In current culture, the eagle warrior is a representation of the Aztec culture, and therefore the Mexican tradition. Some companies use the eagle warrior as a symbol that denotes strength, aggressiveness, competitiveness, and obviously remembrance of the ancient cultures of Mexico. AeroMexico's logo, for instance, shows a cuāuhtli. Weapons: The Eagle strikes with: |-| Primary Mid Range= Macuahuitl *Length: 4 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Hardwood, Obsidian |-| Secondary Mid Range= Tepoztopilli *Length: 7 feet *Weight: 6 LB *Material: Hardwood, Obsidian |-| Close Range= Aztec Axe *Length: 30 cm *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Wood, Obsidian |-| Special= Tecpatl *Length: 5 inches *Weight: 2 LB *Material: Bone, Obsidian Maori Warrior The Māori are the native or indigenous Polynesian people of New Zealand (Aotearoa – The Long White Cloud). They arrived in New Zealand from eastern Polynesia in several waves at some time before 1300 CE. Over several centuries in isolation, the Māori developed a unique culture with their own language, a rich mythology, distinctive crafts and performing arts. They formed a tribal society based on East Polynesian social customs and organisation. Horticulture flourished using plants they introduced, and after about 1450 a prominent warrior culture emerged. Weapons: The Maori retaliates: |-| Primary Mid Range= Taiaha *Length: 6 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Wood, Jade |-| Secondary Mid Range= Stingray Spear *Length: 7 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Wood, Stingray Spines |-| Close Range= Mere *Length: 30 cm *Weight: 6 LB *Material: Jade |-| Special= Leiomano *Length: 20 inches *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Wood, Tiger Shark teeth Personal Edges: Primary Mid Range: Maori. While the Maquahuitl has a lot of killing potential, it lacks the range of the Maori's Taiaha. Secondary Mid Range: Aztec. While neither of them are all that great, the Tepoztopilli is more versatile than the Stingray Spear. Also the Stingray Spear is basically a one use weapon, Close Range: Aztec. An axe beats a club any day of the week even if that club is made of jade. Special: Maori. A sacrificial dagger is not a weapon. A club studded with shark's teeth is a weapon. Battle Jungle An Aztec Eagle moves steathily through a forest. Stopping, he hears a strange chanting. Approaching the Aztec notices the Maori performing a Hakar. As the Aztec raises his Maquahuitl, the Maori sticks his toungue out before rushing towards the Aztec, Taiaha in hand. The Eagle Warrior dodges the initial swing from the Maori and strikes back with his Tepoztopilli. The Maori parries the obsidian spear and thrusts with the Taiaha. The Aztec runs out of range and takes off deeper into the jungle pursued by the Maori. The Maori sheathes his Taiaha and draws a Stingray Spear. The Aztec turns and swings the Tepoztopilli at the Maori, grazing his arm. The Maori thrusts forward with Stingray Spear, the points snapping off on the Aztec's cotton armour. Throwing the useless handle aside, the Maori draws both his Leiamono and Mere, swinging the two clubs at the Aztec. The Aztec drops his Tepoztopilli, and draws his Macuahuitl, parrying the Polynesian's attack. The Aztec swings the club at the Maori's leg, slashing through the flesh. As the Maori roars in pain, the Aztec slams the side of the Macuahuitl into the Maori's right hand, forcing the Maori to drop the Leiamono. The Polynesian swings his Mere into the Mesoamerican's left hand; the sound of cracking bones filling the air. The Aztec yell in pain and anger before swinging the Macuahuitl into the Maori's right arm; a great, jagged tear being rended in the Polynesian's flesh. Weakened by the loss of blood the Maori collapses and futilely swings his Mere. The Aztec steps out of range, dropping his Macuahuitl and drawing his Axe. The axe is brought down onto the Maori's left hand; severing it nearly completely. The Maori blearily looks as the Aztec slams the back of the weapon into the Polynesian's head. The Maori recovers on a flat stone slab overlooking a great city. Noticing the four, painted men in feathered robes holding him down, the Maori struggles as he sees his opponent walk towards him, Tecpatl in hand. Raising the ceremonial dagger in the air, the Eagle Warrior cuts the Maori's chest open and swiftly removes the Polynesian's heart. Raising the pulsating organ to the sky, the Aztec lets loose a cry of triumph. Throwing the heart into the brazier, he unceremoniously kicks the body down the temple steps, as more Maori prisoners were forced up to the altar. X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle is going to be 1 vs 1 and set in a forested plain. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Voting ends on the 18th of March. Next time: WWI cavalry face off as the Australian Light Horse egage the Tsar's Cossacks for ANZAC Day. Category:Blog posts